Crocodiles
by owlsrawsome
Summary: Oh no, not again! A girl falls into Middle Earth and joins the fellowship. Will we ever learn? ocxBoromir, please review.
1. Prologue

**AN: So finally I rewrote this and I hope you like it**.** It's just a prologue and the other chapters will be way longer. I probably won't update very often but I'll try. Thanks for reading this and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Is this really necessary?"

"Do you think I would suggest it if it wasn't?"

Looking down at the large green and blue sphere known as Earth to its inhabitants, were two large human like creatures. Their hands were longer, their bodies taller and slimmer and their dark skin shinned purple when the light hit it. It was impossible to tell if they were male or female but they both were lovely creatures with large soulful eyes.

"No" the slightly smaller of the two responded with a sigh. It frowned sadly and looked away from the planet, as if it hoping it wouldn't be there when it looked again. "I only wish there was another way. It never ends well."

The taller one looks at the smaller one. "It would be worst if we didn't. One life isn't worth risking the other seven billion. We will be more caution this time, give her more choices… more freedom. The humans love freedom. They die for it. It will help."

The smaller one still didn't look convinced but nodded nevertheless. It looked back at the planet. Maybe this would be the exception. It hoped it would be. "We most act soon then. We have much to do if we do not want to anger the Fates."

Still, they stood there. Neither wanted this. They pitied the young woman whose life they were about to change, potentially wreck. They hoped it would be fine in the end.

Slowly, the taller one lifted its hand and they seemed to zoom towards the sphere.

It had started and nothing was going to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm finally updated. Yay! I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I will probably only update once every blue moon. Sorry. All the chapters will probably be this long if not longer to make up for it. If you didn't already know, I'm rewriting this. Please review. **

**I don't own anything. **

Sally was having a bad day.

But really, would you enjoy it if you missed your bus and then got caught up in an interworldly scheme? And let me tell you, schemes are bad even when they're just about little things like a kingdom. Add aliens, a little war and carnage and people start whining and complaining. No one appreciates a bit of good lying and manipulating these days. Gosh! Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. All stories start at the beginning and for that, we have to rewind a little. It all began on an ordinary day, in an ordinary city, on an ordinary street, with an ordinary girl…

Sally was waiting for her bus. As a university student she was expected to use public transit. Sally didn't mind. She lived in a large city and had been a user of it since the beginning of high school. She had long since gotten used to it. Plus, using public transit was practically a rite of passage. Today though, it was an annoyance.

"Rain, rain, _go away_, come again _any_ other day" a sullen Sally sulked sadly to herself. It had rained, big surprise, the last three days nonstop. Sally really didn't mind rain normally. It fact, she loved it but after looking like a drowned Sally for three days, she had had enough. She would do anything to get it to stop. She'd already tried a rain dance and numerous rain themed songs. Apparently the weather took offense when she couldn't carry the tune or sing in key.

Meany, she though, looking pointedly at the sky.

Her bus still hadn't come. Across the street was a Star Bucks and at the end of the block was a Tim Hortons. Her brow creased as she tried to remember how much she had in her wallet. She wrinkled her nose. She now wished she had let her friend, Amelia, pay for her morning coffee. She normally would have, except her last boyfriend, ex after this, had accused her of mootching. While pointless and expensive, she had bought everything herself the last few weeks just to prove him wrong.

She now hated him more than ever. Since she had bought her own coffee, she guessed she had only about a dollar fifty and that was being generous. She would stop tomorrow and go back to her mootching ways. It wasn't like her friends minded much. She wrinkled her nose. She had wanted a Star Bucks cinnamon spice late. Guess it's to Horny Tims with me, she dejectedly determined.

It was a short walk and she was greatly gladdened when she entered the shop. It was a warm and happy place, everything that the laborious outside world lacked. While she wished she could stay, she was determined not to miss her bus and quickly entered the queue.

A few minutes later she was pushing open the glass doors of the establishment and venturing into the vengeful world. Has if it was truly looking to get vengeance on her for escaping its cold, cruel fingers for a moment, the bus, her _bloody_ bus, went whizzing passed her.

She ran, not carrying about how she looked for once or really about anything else, trying desperately to catch up to the damn bus.

She was only about fifty meters behind it when it stopped at the bus stop. She slowed her frantic run to an easy jog, thinking thoughtlessly that she would get on it. It wouldn't just leave without her. It must have seen her.

She was but a mere five meters away from the beastly bus when it pulled away. "Fudge you" she screamed sourly at the now speeding vehicle. All that did was cause several equally sour looks to be aimed at her from the people waiting for different buses. She shrugged, embarrassed and looked at the ground, deciding she deserved them. She never had been one to take any sort of criticism well and usually any dark remark, or look, had her shutting up and looking down in a heartbeat.

She wished wistfully that she hadn't given into the cold dampness and bought the drink that had somehow survived her sprint. She considered briefly throwing it at one of the trees that had been planted in small holes cut out of the sidewalk but quickly abandoned the obtuse idea. She had paid for the hot chocolate with her own comfort and it would have been for nothing if she got rid of it now.

She looked down the street. She knew that about two blocks away was a large park and on the other end of this park was her home. It was about a twenty minute march and on a sunny day she would have gladly walked. Her forehead wrinkled again, as she tried to decide whether she should give up on taking her bus or not.

Suddenly, she straightened and sighed. Her forehead smoothed out and she started walking. While she wasn't very rebellious at all, the bus and the weather and life really had been taking its toll on her lately and more often then not her young body was bent and slouching. This was her way of saying go to hell world.

* * *

Far way still, two human like creatures looked down on the earth, now much closer then before. So close in fact, that they could make out individual figures. They had come to the city for a reason. It didn't matter that they both hated their plan because this was the only way to escape It. It was inevitable if they didn't do something about It now. It couldn't happen.

So they watched the girl. She looked like everyone else with brown hair and boring green eyes. She was wrapped up in a jacket like everybody else and she looked cold like everybody else. Really, she _was_ like everybody else. That's the saddest part, the shorter of the two creatures mused, it is not even about her.

* * *

Sally continued peacefully with her walk. She suddenly felt cheerful, as if the weight she had recently been carrying around with her had been taking off her shoulders. She could stand with ease and smile without feeling like gravity was stronger than her. She started laughing, loud and cheerful. She skipped and jumped and twirled. She was so blissfully unaware.

* * *

She was almost where they needed her to be. Almost there, almost time. The shorter creature was still trying to wrestle with her doubt when it happened. The girl started laughing and running around gleefully. She looked so happy, so peaceful, so safe. A lone tear ran down the creature's face. Guilt was now her greatest enemy. She hated herself for what she was about to do, for what she had done hundreds of times. Her dark, purple hand reached out and grabbed the hand of her companion. The taller one looked at the smaller one. It looked as miserably melancholy. The creatures looked back at the brunette.

It was time.

* * *

Sally always seemed to do things halfway. Dye half her hair as a young teen, paint half her room, do half her homework and so it was fitting that she would die halfway home.

Really, it was a nice death considering that it was death. One moment she was walking, well skipping, and then she felt a slight pain in the back of her head and then the nothingness that everybody had to go through.

Sally hated being in pain. She would do almost anything to avoid it. She hated feeling nauseous. She hated feeling little and useless. She hated feeling worthless. She hated feeling like she was falling. But really, she _hated_ feeling nothing. All the others combined had nothing on, well, nothing. It was scary and unsure and never ending and big. The nothingness she felt for those few horrific seconds was something she would always remember. It was like she had been left out in the middle of space with nothing to hold on to or stabilize her. It was huge and hungry, hungry for her, her life, her fire, her very self. It was _terrifying_.

Then suddenly, everything was normal again. Well, her senses were normal again. Her surroundings were another matter altogether.

She was looking at trail in dense park. It was green and lush but she didn't take much notice. While yes, she was used to such greenery, it wasn't why it didn't captured her attention. There was something else.

On the path was girl. A girl with brown hair and a red coat, exactly like the one that she was wearing. The girl was altogether average. She was average looking, with an average body and other then the bright coat, average clothes but to Sally she was opposite of average. She guessed that under the closed eyelids were dull green eyes. As if some invisible puppeteer had heard her thought, the girl's eyes opened. Sally felt the nothingness coming close to her again but tried to ignore it. It didn't seem so monstrous now or at least not in comparison with the image in front of her. For the eyes were indeed green and fluttered one last time and then closed forever. The nothing retreated, having done its job. Sally could only stare at the scene. It was a horrific conclusion but the correct one, she knew deep down. That girl was her and she was dead.

* * *

The now dead girl started sobbing.

This was rather shocking and unexpected to the creatures. Normally, their charges, victims the shorter of the two creatures thought to herself, shed a tear or two but didn't spend much time thinking about their demise.

It made sense to the larger creature. Usually the dead were strong, hardy adults that had already been through much worst and had found death a relief. This human was more of a child then adult and had let a perfectly happy, if not the most financially secure, life. She had no reason to wish for death or be happy now that it had come.

While its shorter friend was the more compassionate one, Taller understood the humans better. He studied and analyzed them till they finally made sense. Well, they were idiotic, surprising things, humans, so he never fully knew what they would do but his was a good guess. Really, he would be the better friend to the girl.

* * *

Sally as official having a freak out.

This, thankfully, meant that she had stopped sobbing. Sadly, this included panicked breathing, arm flapping and vigorous head shaking. It was all very dramatic and funny to an outsider. It wasn't funny to Sally though. She was fighting with a bad case of denial.

I'm here… and there and… and I can't be. I can't. I just can't be, the brunette thought wildly to herself. It just doesn't make sense. Her entire face was scrunched up now, a sign of her deep puzzlement.

A pointed cough brought her out of her head. She looked up and around. She was curled around herself on what reminded her of a cloud. It was fluffy and soft but nearly invisible. Her eyes widened dramatically. Beneath the clouds was the universe. It was like the space in front of her was a TV screen that was floating in outer space. That quickly sent her into a whole new freak out.

* * *

Shorter was starting to wonder if this was the best idea. It didn't want Sally (It always made a point of remembering the names) to be dumped somewhere without any explanation but this was the first time Shorter had tried something different and it seemed to not be going well. The girl was having some sort of fit. Shorter put its hand on Sally's shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

The girl looked up at her. Her eyes widened comically in what Shorter guessed was shock. Maybe the human hadn't noticed her before. It was a strange happening but the most likely anyhow. Shorter should have guessed what happened next…

* * *

Sally screamed.

This wasn't like the little surprised squeals that frequently came out of her mouth. This was a blood shilling, glass shattering, eardrum breaking screech of pure terror. But really, she felt she was entitled to one good scream. After all, looking up to find a huge purple alien not a meter away from her face was rather frightening.

The small part of her brain that was still functioning had managed to make her body work and she quickly put some distance between her and the creature. No, not creature, _creatures, _she thought, having now seeing the second one.

She was forced to stop screaming when she ran out of air. By this time, her brain had finally wrestled control back from her instincts and was functioning normally. She wasn't sure if this was much of an improvement. After all, now she was to actual _think_, which was an exhausting task when nothing made sense. So, she sat and thought for some time, not really realizing the stupidity of this till much later on in her story.

At last she had an epiphany. The creatures didn't want to hurt her! While Sally _was_ slightly naïve, this wasn't the main reason for this epiphany. They hadn't hurt her yet, hell, they hadn't even tried to talk to her. While she was a bit of an airhead about many things, villains and their plans was something she could debate for hours about. Her friend, Taylor, was a huge nerd and loved comics. She had listened to him rant for hours about how any good villain knows to kill their captive immediately and not give them time to escape. So, using her amazing connecting skills, she had an epiphany.

So, deciding to do the only logical thing, she stood up and held her hands up, palms facing outwards. "I come in peace" she said, as slowly and calmly as she could muster. The aliens looked at her. They blinked. The shorter one tilted its head, looking confused. "I speak En-glish" she continued, pronouncing each syllable with a pause in between. She smiled as brightly as possible.

The taller one started chuckling. "She thinks us savages!" he cried merrily to his companion. The small one giggled but was stopped by the appalled look on Sally's face.

"We are from an intelligent race. We brought you where. If anything, _we_ come in peace" Shorter said with still a little laugh in its voice.

Sally's face burned red. An embarrassed oh was a she could respond with.

"Think nothing of it. We have more important matters to attend to. We-" Taller was cut off by Shorter elbowing him. Shorter glared at Taller but Taller just smiled soothingly and continued. "You see, we are Fate's intergalactic minions. It is our job to make sure everything runs smoothing. We cause wars and bring peace, making sure everything goes according to Fate's plan. You see, the worlds are like clocks. For the most part, they run smoothly and tell the right time. Occasionally, one is off a little. This may not seem like a catastrophe but Fate is a risk taker and many of her plan's are focused around one specific thing that must happen. If the world is off then the key moment changes and therefore everything else changes. We are here to make sure that they don't. Now you see (he seemed to like that phrase), your world, Earth, is a little off. You were meant to catch your bus; it gets in an accident and you die." Sally's eyes widened. It was all a little overwhelming but she remembered that they weren't trying to hurt or capture her. She just had to focus on that. She calmed her features and continuing listening to Taller. " Big things are about to happen on your planet and your death was the first event in a very long chain of things that have to happen in order to set things right again." Taller paused for a moment. "When we realized you were not going to die, we killed you ourselves. Please do not take it personally; it was either you or everyone" Taller concluded.

She nodded dumbly. She was trying to shove all this into a separate compartment in her brain to figure out later. She did have a question though. "Why me?"

Shorter answered this. "How much do you know about your father's work Sally?"

Sally frowned at this. Her father had raised her after her parents got divorced and her mother left to travel the world. She had been happy enough with this situation. Her father worked long hours and let her do anything within reason. She could have parties and not come home till three in the morning if she wanted. It had been fun. She had never really cared about what her father was doing while she was being a teenager. The few times she had asked about his job he had launched into ten minute explanations that involved big scientific words. She had usually tuned out after thirty seconds. The only thing she knew was that he was a scientist.

"Well, he's a scientist. He does science things. Is he why?" she responded.

Taller nodded his head. "After your death, he will become depressed. He will create a machine that can ruin your world. That machine is what this whole mission is about. It is made for evil but with a few minor adjustments, it can do great good! You see it-"

Again, he was cut off. This time is was Sally. "I don't want to know about this thing. I want to know about him. Will my father be okay?" she asked softly, not sure she wanted the answer.

"He will have all the money he needs. Both sides need him to control the technology. He will not die" Shorter assured her. Sally sighed, relieved.

She then looked around. Outer space surrounded her. It was black and dark and scary but filled with light and colour. The universe really was beautiful. She turned back to the creatures, looking them both in the eye. "What happens to me now?"

**Well, there is the first chapter. If you see any errors please tell me. I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames. Please review.**


End file.
